I Dare You
by Dws Pokhafes6
Summary: Tiga puluh hari. Waktu yang Akashi butuhkan untuk mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuna. ...itu pun kalau ia berhasil. (AU/FemKuroko x Akashi)
1. Chapter 1

"Dalam tiga puluh hari, kau, Kuroko Tetsuna akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Apakah ini tantangan?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyukaiku?"

"...Teruslah bermimpi, Akashi-kun."

"...heh, kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

 **I Dare You**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Dws Pokhafes6**

 **Warning : AU, Slight OOC, weird plot, and maybe some typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya sebuah hari Senin biasa nan membosankan. Murid-murid bergerombol di depan sebuah papan pengumuman besar berwarna biru tua. Apa yang mereka lihat? Mari kita dengar beberapa percakapan para manusia yang ada disana.

"Hei, hei, lagi-lagi tim basket sekolah kita menang!"

"Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa? Jangan no- UWAAA SKORNYA JAUH SEKALI!"

"Iya kan? hampir 300 lho! Lawannya bahkan hanya bisa mendapat 12 poin!"

Oh, ternyata mereka melihat sebuah berita mengenai kemenangan tim basket SMP Teiko untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah biasa.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang baru saja turun dari mobil McLaren P1 miliknya. Dengan wajah datar, Akashi Seijuro berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Ah, tepatnya ke arah papan pengumuman. Murid-murid yang awalnya masih bergerombol di depan papan langsung bubar ketika menyadari kehadiran sang kapten tim basket. Memberi jalan bagi lelaki tersebut untuk melihat kertas yang tertempel disana.

Namun, ada seorang siswi yang masih berdiri membelakangi Akashi—masih sibuk dengan info yang ia baca di papan—sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran siswa paling disegani di sekolah ini. Rambut biru mudanya yang sebahu dan kulit pucatnya tampak cantik disiram sinar mentari pagi, setidaknya, di mata heterokrom milik lelaki tersebut. Tapi itu urusan nanti. Ia pun membuka mulut untuk berbicara pada perempuan yang berani membelakangi dirinya.

"Hei,"

Gadis itu tak menoleh.

Ia agak kesal, kemudian ia mencoba sekali lagi. "Kau, yang berambut biru muda."

Mendengarnya, perempuan itu menoleh dan saat itu juga mata mereka bertemu. Ia hanya terdiam ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ekspresinya datar. Namun, ia juga tak kabur atau gemetaran seperti yang lain pada umumnya. Dan kedua iris biru yang senada dengan rambutnya bahkan berani menatap mata milik Akashi dengan waktu yang agak lama.

Aura intimidasi dari sang kapten tim basket sepertinya tak mempan pada gadis yang satu ini. Dan itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

"Ada apa?" adalah apa yang ia berikan sebagai respon atas panggilan Akashi barusan. Akashi agak terkejut. Cara dan nada bicaranya tak terdengar takut atau pun bergetar. Yang ada malah kelewat datar dan ringan. Sepertinya ia tak tahu siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Lalu terdengar suara-suara yang Akashi kenal betul.

"AKASHICCHI~! PAGI~!"

"Oi, bodoh! Jangan berteriak di samping telingaku!"

"Siapa juga yang teriak di samping telingamu, Ahominecchi?! Dan aku tidak bodoh ssu!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, dan kau memang bodoh!"

"Berisik. Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, nanodayo."

"Aku lapar~"

Akashi menghela napas selagi menatapi teman-temannya. Dan ia ingat ia masih berbicara pada gadis pendek tadi.

Saat ia menoleh, perempuan itu telah menghilang.

Terima kasih pada teman satu timnya yang terlalu berisik.

"Tadi kau berbicara pada siapa?" tanya si surai hijau.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku akan tau cepat atau lambat."

Midorima Shintaro membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Awalnya kupikir kau berbicara sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang siswi pendek berambut biru muda. Nanodayo."

"Apa tadi dia melakukan sulap, Akashicchi?!"

Yah, hawa keberadaannya memang terasa tipis tadi. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

.

.

.

Tibalah waktu istirahat sekaligus makan siang. Murid-murid mulai tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, terutama kantin. Tetapi, Akashi Seijuro memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, dimana ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang atau bermain shogi melawan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika pintu dibuka, ruangan sangat sunyi. Penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak ada juga. Maka ia segera berjalan masuk dan mengambil sebuah buku—entah tentang apa—dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di samping jendela. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan mulai membaca dalam diam.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis bersurai biru muda melangkah ringan ke dalam perpustakaan seraya membawa sebuah novel horor. Belum sempat ia duduk, matanya telah menangkap sosok familiar yang berada di kursi paling ujung. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang agak jauh saja. Entah mengapa feelingnya mengatakan 'Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya'. Sayangnya, sebelum ia dapat menjauh, sepasang iris merah-kuning telah mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedaritadi.

"Kau, kemari."

Ah, ia memerintah orang yang tak ia kenal begitu saja.

Hanya bisa menurut, akhirnya ia mendekat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi.

"Apa itu caramu berkenalan?" gadis itu berkata kembali dengan nada yang datar.

Sebuah gunting merah telah berada di depan wajah datarnya secara tiba-tiba. Ujungnya yang tajam tampak siap merobek kulit putih empunya perempuan tersebut. Seketika, tubuhnya menjadi kaku kala menyadari ujung guntingnya terlalu dekat dengan matanya.

Hanya untuk mengatahui nama, sampai sebegininya?

"...Kuroko Tetsuna." Akhirnya perempuan itu menjawab. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Namun ia masih tetap menggunakan ekspresi dan nada datarnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku." Ujar Akashi sambil menarik kembali guntingnya. Lawan bicaranya sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, Akashi Seijuro, kapten tim basket. Kau memang terkenal di sekolah ini."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak takut padaku?"

"Memangnya aku harus takut padamu? Kau hanya manusia." Jawab Kuroko. Tak mendapat respon dari Akashi, ia melanjutkan. "...Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa menyadariku?"

Akashi mengangkat ujung bibirnya naik, sebuah seringai pun muncul. "Hawa keberadaanmu memang tipis. Tapi mata ini, bisa melihat setiap gerak-gerikmu."

Kuroko Tetsuna hanya bisa menatap sekilas kedua manik beda warna tersebut. Sepertinya ia hanya tahan bertatap mata dengannya 20 detik saja. Meski begitu, itu termasuk waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk bisa beradu pandang dengan Akashi tanpa harus berlari ketakutan.

Tapi ia mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan sedikit rasa ngeri terhadap orang ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, kau menarik."

"A... apa?"

Segaris seringai kembali hadir di wajah tampannya. Tetapi Kuroko, bukannya terpesona, ia malah merasakan rasa ngeri yang semakin bertambah.

"Dalam tiga puluh hari, kau, Kuroko Tetsuna akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Kaget. Jelas saja. Orang yang memegang kedudukan yang lebih tinggi sekaligus orang yang mengatakan dirinya adalah absolut baru saja mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang menurut Kuroko seperti meremehkan dirinya. Apa itu? Tiga puluh hari? Ia pikir Kuroko akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada orang semacam dia?

Gadis itu pun mengangkat satu alisnya sedikit. "Apakah ini tantangan?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada meremehkan.

Kuroko sweatdrop. "...Teruslah bermimpi, Akashi-kun."

"...heh, kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan dimulai dari detik ini, Akashi Seijuro akan membuatnya jatuh cinta, sementara Kuroko Tetsuna harus memikirkan cara untuk menjauh darinya dalam tiga puluh hari kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sinar mentari perlahan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan milik Kuroko Tetsuna. Burung-burung gereja berterbangan di langit pagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus pelan setiap tempat yang ia lewati. Bunga berwarna-warni telah mengembangkan kelopak mereka, menyeruakkan bau harum yang menenangkan. Ayah dan ibu mengobrol santai dengan masing-masing segelas teh di dekat mereka. Deskripsi dari sebuah pagi yang sangat indah dan cerah.

Tetapi gadis bersurai biru muda itu hanya terduduk diam di kasurnya, menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi wajahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin masih mengalir deras di kulitnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, nafasnya tak karuan, bibirnya agak bergetar, matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya ia telah mengalami mimpi buruk. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Akashi Seijuro? Lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perang padanya.

"Tetsuna-chan, bangun! Nanti kau terlambat!"

Panggilan sang ibu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ya, tak penting untuk memikirkan mimpi buruk barusan. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah—menghindar dari Akashi.

"Baik, ibu." Dengan jawaban singkat, ia segera melompat turun dari ranjang bewarna biru putih miliknya. Lalu ia segera melakukan ritual paginya. Seperti mandi, merapikan tempat tidur, dan lain-lain. Selesai melakukan itu semua, perempuan tersebut langsung meluncur ke dapur. Di atas meja makan, telah tersedia roti bakar dengan segelas minuman favoritnya—vanilla milkshake. Oh, syukurlah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

Ayahnya masih di meja makan, membaca koran harian seperti biasa. Dan ia menyadari ibunya tak ada disana. Biasanya ia ikut makan bersama mereka. Kemana dia? Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia memanggil Kuroko untuk bangun.

"Ayah, dimana ibu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil selembar roti dan memakannya.

"Oh, barusan saja ada tamu." Ujar ayahnya singkat, meminum teh hangat yang sedaritadi menemaninya.

' _Tamu? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang datang sepagi ini_?' batin Kuroko. Namun, ia sedang tak mau peduli. Paling-paling pengantar surat atau teman ibunya. Ia pun meminum milkshakenya perlahan.

Belum beberapa menit, ibunya langsung muncul di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tetsuna-chaaan! Cepat, pacarmu menunggu!"

Tunggu. Apa?

"...pacar?"

"Iya pacarmu! Kau tidak bilang-bilang pada ibu kalau kau punya pacar ya! Sudah, cepat, jangan membuatnya menunggu!" jelas ibunya lagi, tersenyum dan melayangkan sebuah kedipan.

Kuroko yang masih terbengong sampai tak sadar kalau sang 'pacar' telah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan menampilkan sebuah senyum yang tak biasa. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuna. Selamat pagi paman."

Suaranya yang khas membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat ke sampingnya. Hasilnya, wajahnya sudah tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah sang lelaki berhelai merah. Akashi Seijuro menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah pucat pasi. Namun seringai itu segera berganti menjadi senyum palsu. Yang hebatnya lagi, orang tua Kuroko telah tertipu pada senyumannya.

"Makanlah dengan pelan. Aku akan menunggu. Aku tidak ingin kau tersedak."

Huek, mendengar si kapten berkata hal seperti itu, malah membuatnya merasa mual. Ingin rasanya ia muntahkan apa yang telah ia makan. Tapi karena ia masih sayang masakan ibu, ia berusaha menahannya.

"Maaf, bu, dia bukan pa—" Perempuan berwajah datar ini berusaha mengelak tentang status Akashi yang menjadi 'pacar'nya. Sayangnya, perkataannya sudah dipotong. "Tidak perlu malu, Tetsuna-CHAN. Kurasa orang tuamu harus tahu kalau kita menjalin hubungan."

Gadis itu tak suka akan panggilan sok akrab dari lelaki di sampingnya. Ia kembali mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. "Menjalin hubungan gundulmu, Aku tidak—"

"Ah, benar juga. Saya ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada paman. Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang daritadi malah diam dan bersikap tak sopan. Nama saya Akashi Seijuro. PACAR Tetsuna. Mohon kerjasamanya." Tutur Akashi dengan senyuman, membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua di depannya. Sedangkan ayah Kuroko itu, ia mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan membaca korannya.

"Lho? Tetsuna-chan kemana?" tanya ibunya dengan nada panik ketika melihat kursi yang tadi di duduki putrinya telah kosong. Ayahnya sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, lelaki bermata dwiwarna itu mematung sesaat. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat lengah?

"Kalau begitu, saya akan segera menyusul Tetsuna. Sampai jumpa paman, bibi." Pamitnya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar.

' _Kuroko Tetsuna, setelah ini kau tak akan bisa kabur._ ' Nampaknya di dalam kepala seorang Akashi sedang terjadi badai. Sehingga wajahnya terlihat datar menyeramkan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung menjauh ketakutan. Bahkan supirnya sendiri, yang baru melirik tuannya masuk ke dalam mobil, ikut merinding. Tanpa menunggu perintah, ia segera mengantarkan si pangeran berambut merah ke sekolah.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Sekarang, Akashi Seijuro sedang menyusuri koridor, dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kelas milik perempuan yang tadi kabur diam-diam darinya. Sampai di depan kelasnya, ia membuka pintu dengan masih memperlihatkan wajah seramnya.

Kelas yang awalnya gaduh tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Semua murid mematung di tempat mereka masing-masing. Aura intimidasi yang mengelilingi sosok lelaki yang berada di pintu itu membuat semua murid ketakutan. Disaat yang tepat ini, si Raja Merah membuka mulut. Memperdengarkan pertanyaan penuh penekanan yang mengerikan. "Dimana Kuroko Tetsuna?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab maupun melihat figurnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Apa kalian tuli? Dimana Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"T-T-Tidak tahu. Dia belum datang dari tadi!" jawab salah seorang siswa berambut coklat, matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat.

Mata tajam Akashi menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, dan kemudian pupilnya menangkap sebuah tas yang familiar. Milik Kuroko. Namun mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis, sudah pasti memang tak ada yang menyadarinya masuk kesini. Percuma saja ia bertanya. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Kemana lagi kalau bukan mencari Kuroko lagi?

Baru saja melangkah 5 kali, bel tanda masukan telah berdering.

Decakan kesal terdengar dari Akashi. Mau tak mau, ia harus mundur sekarang. Tapi tak apa, masih ada waktu istirahat untuk menemukan gadis itu.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko Tetsuna baru saja menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar dering bel. Ia cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. Takut-takut di jalan ia malah bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang tak ingin ia temui itu.

Sayang di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat orang itu. Untung saja ia cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding sebelum lelaki berambut merah itu menyadarinya. Kuroko dapat mengintip sedikit sosok lelaki itu yang berjalan lurus tanpa melirik kemana pun. Melihat ekspresinya, meski hanya sekilas, membuatnya merinding.

'Pasti dia baru saja mencariku. Gawat kalau sampai ia melihatku.' Pikir Kuroko Tetsuna, khawatir—meski wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya tersebut. Baru melangkah beberapa kali tanpa suara, sebuah peringatan terdengar di telinga Kuroko.

"Tunggu aku istirahat nanti, Tetsuna. Kau tak akan bisa kabur."

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Akashi bahkan tak menoleh. Masih berdiri di tengah koridor, membelakangi Kuroko. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu segalanya, Tetsuna." Ah, barusan dia membaca pikiranku? dia semakin menyeramkan saja setiap detik.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku, Akashi-kun. Dan lagi, aku tak akan menunggumu. Tak akan pernah." Ujarnya datar. Kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Akashi Seijuro, tak bergeming. Tetap di tempat. Beberapa detik berlalu, garis bibirnya telah naik salah satu ujungnya. Lagi, seringai khasnya muncul.

"Oh, mari lihat saja."

.

.

.

Di kelas, gadis baby-blue itu duduk diam di tempatnya sambil menunggu guru yang mengisi pelajaran pertama datang. Tempat duduknya tepat di paling ujung samping jendela yang tengah terbuka. Langit di atas sana masih cerah seperti pagi tadi. Uh, bahkan lebih cerah lagi. Sangat kontras dengan suasana hatinya yang telah diporak-porandakan oleh kedatangan Akashi. Padahal ini baru hari pertama dari tantangan yang kemarin ia nyatakan.

" _Dalam tiga puluh hari, kau, Kuroko Tetsuna akan jatuh cinta padaku."_

Mata biru langit milik Kuroko memicing ketika mendengar suara yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu. Terutama mengingat wajah angkuhnya yang sedang menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

' _Tidak. Tenang saja, Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau akan menang. Kau tak akan kalah dari Akashi Seijuro_.' Batinnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Momoi Satsuki—sahabat dekat Kuroko—menyadari perbedaan ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia menarik bangku ke meja gadis berwajah datar tersebut dan mulai melakukan sesi interogasinya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika salah satu temannya mendapat masalah.

"Tsuna-chan? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Kuroko yang awalnya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri segera sadar dan menatap datar menuju temannya yang menatapinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san." Ujarnya datar.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Satsuki—ah, terlepas dari itu, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, Tsuna-chan."

Perempuan yang memiliki iris azure ini menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bercerita saja padanya. Karena sudah pasti gadis pink itu akan terus memaksa jika ia tetap bungkam. Toh, ia juga temannya. Dan ia juga bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Jadi seharusnya tak masalah.

"Aku... tadi Akashi-kun datang ke rumahku. Lalu dia—"

"EEEH?! AKASHI-KUN?! K-KAU SERIUS TSUNA-CHAN?" potong Momoi sambil menunjukkan keterkejutannya yang berlebihan. Sampai-sampai semua orang yang ada di kelas segera menengok ke arah Momoi dengan tatapan aneh. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Semua orang kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan berhenti bercerita." Ucap Kuroko datar, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi Momoi telah menahannya agar tak pergi kemana-mana. "I-Iya, maafkan aku Tsuna-chan! Aku 'kan kaget!" ucapnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan sedikit. "Jangan pergiii! Ceritakan padakuuu!" rengeknya tak henti-henti, dengan tetap setia menarik-narik tangan Kuroko.

Gadis pendek ini pun duduk kembali dan menatapnya datar. "Akashi-kun ingin mengantarku ke sekolah. Tapi aku tak mau. Saat sarapan, aku pergi diam-diam. Dan tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya mengerikan."

Momoi meneguk ludahnya sembari mendengarkannya bercerita. Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini bersikap normal—err, datar-datar saja? Tidakkah ia merasa takut atau minimal bergidik ngeri? Waktu si kapten tim basket itu ke kelas ini, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Terlihat super badmood. Tak bisa ia bayangkan ekspresinya saat sudah bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Um... Tsuna-chan? A-Apa kau tidak diancam atau apa?"

"...itu dia yang kupermasalahkan dari tadi." meski ekspresinya tetap datar, Momoi dapat melihat butiran keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya ketika membicarakan hal ini. Momoi sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"D-Dia mengancammu bagaimana?" tanya gadis berambut panjang tersebut dengan deg-degan.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan menjawab sekenanya. "Entahlah. Kurasa ia akan memperlihatkannya saat istirahat nanti."

Walaupun wajah datarnya masih ia pertahankan, Momoi tahu, pikiran si surai baby-blue itu sedang melayang ke tempat yang lain. Dan memang benar apa yang Momoi simpulkan.

Kuroko Tetsuna sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Akashi Seijuro setelah ini.

Guru pun datang. Gadis bersurai pink panjang itu berdiri dan menarik kursinya kembali ke tempat semula. Tatapan khawatirnya ia lemparkan pada sahabatnya.

' _Apapun rencanamu sekarang dan seterusnya, semoga berjalan lancar, Tsuna-chan_.'

"Baik, buka buku kalian di halaman 102."

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYO! Saia cuma mau berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah memberikan review dan sejenisnya. ;w;**

 **Sekali lagi makasih~ Enjoy~ *tebar bunga***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mata bulat berwarna biru muda itu menatap intens ke arah papan tulis. Bukan. Ia tak sedang memperhatikan apa yang diocehkan oleh sang guru. Melainkan sedang berpikir tentang seberapa besar kemungkinannya bisa kabur dari Akashi yang pada dasarnya tak terpengaruh oleh Misdirection yang ia miliki. Hebat. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan.

Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia terlibat dalam hal tak penting seperti ini? Ia hanya seorang gadis SMA biasa—uh, yang mempunyai 'bakat' sering tak disadari. Ah, sudahlah. Kuroko sudah masuk dalam permainan ini. Maka ia akan mengakhiri ini. meski ia tahu betul yang memulainya adalah Akashi sendiri. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang hanya ingin membaca pengumuman yang ada di mading saat pertama kali bertemu dengan si kepala merah.

Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin lebih baik, ia tidur saja di UKS.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan dan mengeluarkan suara datarnya. Memanggil sang guru. Setelah beberapa kali memanggil dan tak mendapat respon, Kuroko maju ke depan dan menepuk bahu pria paruh baya ini. Sampai-sampai gurunya ini terlonjak dan menjerit kaget seperti wanita. Momoi tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh gelak tawa murid lainnya yang menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Saya izin ke UKS."

Sang guru sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan datarnya. Apa ia tak punya rasa kasihan terhadap dirinya yang sudah tua? Bagaimana kalau ia terkena serangan jantung?

Melihat wajah Kuroko yang pucat (yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu), membuatnya percaya kalau Kuroko sedang sakit.

"B-Baiklah, Kuroko-san. Lain kali jangan mengageti bapak seperti tadi."

Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju UKS.

Membuka pintu ruangan serba putih tersebut, tak ada orang. Ya sudahlah. Ia juga tak begitu peduli. Asal ia bisa tidur saja tanpa perlu melihat Akashi. Ia pun membaringkan dirinya di salah satu ranjang paling ujung, tepat di samping jendela. Menatap langit-langit yang juga berwarna putih.

Angin bersemilir memasuki ruangan kecil itu, menerpa lembut setiap benda yang dapat digapainya. Termasuk Kuroko, yang saat ini sudah menguap lebar. Kelopak matanya perlahan menurun, menutupi iris biru cerah yang indah itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kuroko Tetsuna?"

Ternyata sudah masuk waktu istirahat. Dan Akashi telah berdiri di depan pintu seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Di hadapannya, siswi bersurai merah muda sedang menatap ke lantai. Sebagai teman baik, ia tak ingin Kuroko ditemukan olehnya. Sebagai manajer tim basket yang baik, ia tak ingin berbohong pada kaptennya. Uh, pilihan yang sulit memang.

"Aku—"

"Jangan berkata kau tidak tahu, Satsuki. Bahkan orang seperti Daiki pasti bisa melihat kebohongan yang terpancar di matamu. Jangan membuang waktuku." Ujarnya dingin pada manajernya sendiri. Tatapan tajamnya terus terpaku pada Momoi. Sampai-sampai Momoi berkeringat dingin dan terus merasa gelisah.

"K-Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya perempuan tersebut. Yang kemudian dijawab oleh seringai Akashi dan aura gelap yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Oh, hanya sebuah masalah kecil."

Lalu ingatan Momoi melayang pada saat Kuroko bercerita tadi pagi. Ah, ia juga ingat Kuroko kabur darinya. Menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi lelaki ini menjadi semakin mendung dan entahlah—semacam aura hitam—menekan otak Momoi untuk mengatakan saja ada dimana Kuroko.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh bilang ia ada dima—

"D-Dia ada di UKS, Akashi-san!" ucap seorang gadis, suaranya bergetar hebat. Mungkin ia sudah tak kuasa menahan aura intimidasi dari Akashi yang terus menyebar ke dalam kelas.

Sepasang mata berorbs pink melebar takut.

Tanpa bicara lagi, sang emperor langsung pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Sembari melangkah melewati koridor, murid-murid yang bertebaran dan ribut disana, langsung terdiam dan membuka jalan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenali muncul dengan segala sesuatunya yang membuat aura intimidasinya semakin kuat. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan hati yang terus berdetak kencang. Ketika sosok itu berbelok di ruangan yang bertuliskan UKS, mereka semua menghela nafas lega. Meski ada yang membatin apa yang ia lakukan disana.

Ah sudahlah, kembali pada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Lelaki ini sudah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang putih paling pinggir. Tatapannya semakin tajam ketika mendapati perempuan tersebut berbaring membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu kau bangun."

Ya, ucapannya terlalu tepat. Kuroko sudah terbangun setelah mendengar suara pintu coklat ruang UKS terbuka hampir tanpa suara.

Sekarang ini, ia sudah terperangkap.

"Bagaimana kau... bisa tahu?" pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah pasti Akashi akan menjawab dengan jawaban simpel yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri—

"Karena aku selalu benar."

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia malah bangkit dari tempatnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?"

Lelaki itu terlihat tak suka atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pastinya Kuroko tahu jawabannya. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman 'tak berekspresi' terpampang di wajah putihnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Suara dinginnya membekukan seluruh syaraf milik perempuan berambut sebahu ini. Entah mengapa matanya juga tak bisa terlepas dari kedua manik heterokrom yang seakan sedang mengoyak semua isi kepalanya. Intinya, sangat menyeramkan sampai tak bisa berpaling. Aura negatif jelas terlihat mengelilingi sosok tegap sang kapten. Menambah kesan seram yang awalnya sudah ada di wajahnya itu.

Tapi ia tetap tak mau kalah. Dan tanpa ragu, masih terus mempertahankan wajah tak beremosinya.

Akashi merasa jika ia mendapat tatapan menantang dari gadis di depannya. Tanpa dapat disadari, tangan kanannya sudah menempel erat pada leher gadis tersebut. Mencekiknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ketahuilah tempatmu, Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau tak pantas menatap mataku begitu lama." Bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan. Kuroko terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba melepaskan lehernya dari genggaman Akashi. Namun tenaganya berbeda jauh.

Yang paling mengejutkan Akashi, meski Kuroko sudah dicekik dan menyaksikan sisi seram Akashi lainnya, wajahnya tetap datar. Ya, meskipun ada sedikit ekspresi kesakitan.

"Lepas... kan... kh," Menyadari tangan kecil Kuroko yang mulai melemah, ia pun melepaskan cekikannya sambil menyeringai puas. Perempuan malang itu langsung terbatuk dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Dan di saat itu pula, amarah perempuan tersebut hampir tumpah.

"Akashi-kun, kau... kau mahluk yang paling kubenci di dunia." Desisan tajam mengalir dari mulut perempuan berkulit pucat tersebut. Mata bulatnya memicing terhadap lelaki yang baru saja mencekiknya. Dari mata birunya, terlihat api penuh kebencian berkobar memenuhi kedua irisnya—yang baru kali ini menampakkan emosi sedemikian rupanya.

Di kala indra pendengarannya menangkap kalimat yang gadis itu lontarkan, ia merasakan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Meski hanya sedikit, itu sangat mengganggu. Huh, lagipula, gadis itu yang memulainya.

Memegang teguh harga dirinya yang tinggi, ia memandang Kuroko dengan kedua manik beda warna tersebut yang terlihat merendahkan. "Oh? Meski begitu, kau tetap akan kalah dalam permainan ini. Tunggu 29 hari lagi. Aku selalu benar dan aku tidak pernah salah, Tetsuna."

Kata-kata khasnya keluar. Ia sering mendengar fansnya membicarakan betapa kerennya ia dengan kata-katanya itu. tetapi, bagi Kuroko, itu hanya membuat darahnya mendidih. Bahkan mungkin akan siap meletus kapan saja. Namun sekali lagi, semua itu ia sembunyikan di balik topeng datarnya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk marah padanya. Hanya... tidak tepat.

"Kau yang akan kalah, Tuan Selalu Benar." Suara datarnya merespon sarkastik.

Perempuan tersebut berjalan melewati Akashi—bahkan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada lelaki berhelai layaknya darah itu—dan pergi keluar dari ruang UKS. Dan apa yang perempuan itu lakukan, malah membuat dirinya semakin tertarik untuk memenangkan permainan 'love-me-you-lose' ini.

"Hmph, hari ini kau kulepaskan. Kita lihat nasibmu besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Iya ini apdetnya telat- saia tau- tapi tiap manusia punya masalah sendiri di kehidupan sekolahnya(?)**

 **btw, yang kemaren ada rikues rival buat Akashi, tunggu ya xD mungkin bakal muncul di chapter depan. Oke cukup nyerocosnya, enjoy~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

Kuroko Tetsuna mulai merasakan tekanannya.

Dimulai dari Akashi yang selalu datang ke rumah untuk menjemputnya—secara paksa tentunya, lalu mengantar sampai ke depan kelas dengan senyum ambigunya, dan yang terparah sekarang ini adalah—

Akashi menjadikannya manajer tambahan di klub basket dan ia terpaksa mengikutinya seperti budak... ah, bukan, ia seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Abaikan wajah datarnya yang terus meneriakkan (dalam hati) kebencian terhadap sang kapten. Momoi yang menyaksikannya bisa merasakan tekanan batin yang sedang melanda seorang Kuroko Tetsuna, sahabatnya.

Iya, kasihan. Bahkan para anggota klub basket seperti Generation of Miracles juga dapat merasakan betapa tersiksanya Kuroko. Namun, mereka tak sebodoh itu untuk datang dan menolongnya dari jeratan Akashi Seijuro.

"Tetsuna, ambilkan handuk dan minuman mereka."

"Ya." Segera ia ambil handuk dan minuman dan membagikannya pada semua pemain.

"Tetsuna, bersihkan bungkus makanan yang berserakan ini."

"Ya." Ia sapu bersih semua bungkus yang ditebarkan oleh si raksasa, Murasakibara.

"Tetsuna, lap lantainya. Kalau sampai mereka terpeleset dan terluka, latihan tak akan efektif."

"Ya." Ia lap tempat-tempat yang sekiranya basah dan akan dilewati oleh mereka semua.

"Tetsuna, buka bajuku."

"Ya—" kain lap yang ia pegang jatuh dengan dramatis.

Hah?

Momoi yang sedang mengurus data dan para anggota tim yang masih berlatih langsung berhenti, berdiri diam dan memasang ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka selagi menatap kedua insan berkepala merah dan biru muda yang berada di bangku.

Mulut mangap dan mata melotot.

Mata Kuroko melebar, seperti menampakkan kata 'apa kau gila' dan sejenisnya. Seringai itu muncul lagi.

"1-0, Tetsuna." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan gadis itu. Wajahnya kembali datar. Ia terdiam di tempat dan menatap lelaki bernomor punggung 4 tersebut pergi. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dirinya mengeluarkan aura negatif, sampai membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekat sana bergidik ngeri dan menjauh—jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengamuk bebas.

Aomine berbisik kepada Momoi, "Hei, apa temanmu memang semengerikan ini?"

"EEEH, DIA HILANG, SSU!"

"HAH? KEMANA KUROKO?"

"O-OH, DIA ADA DISANA!"

Momoi tertawa canggung sembari melirik ke arah Kuroko yang pergi membersihkan lantai disisi lain lapangan.

Sebenarnya dia ini manajer atau cleaning service?

.

.

.

"Tsuna-chan, ayo ke kantin!" suara ceria milik Momoi menguasai ruang kelas yang sudah agak sepi. Yang diajak menatap sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat pada novel misteri yang sudah ia baca sejak kemarin. Tinggal beberapa halaman, ia tak mau membuang waktu dengan pergi ke kantin.

"Boleh nitip, Momoi-san?"

Perempuan yang lebih tinggi itu memajukan bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang panggil saja Satsukiii—ya sudahlah. Kau mau apa?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya ini, "Susu vanilla dan sandwich."

Berhasil melihat senyum tipis milik Kuroko, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya seraya melaju menuju kantin, menyusul teman perempuannya yang lain.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal perempuan berkulit pucat itu dan novel misterinya. Suasana kelas yang hening membuatnya semakin terhanyut dalam novelnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar, seorang lelaki familiar sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan momen menenangkannya.

"Tetsuna."

Sebuah suara yang tegas telah menampar Kuroko keluar dari dunianya sendiri. Kemudian ia menoleh pada orang yang sudah merusak momen berharganya. Ah, padahal tinggal dua lembar lagi.

Iris biru bertemu merah-kuning.

Ia segera memutus kontak mata dengan sang emperor dan menoleh kembali ke bukunya. "Ada apa?"

Akashi, yang merasa terganggu akan fakta Kuroko lebih memilih memperhatikan novelnya daripada wujudnya yang memukau, langsung menyambar buku itu. Kuroko yang ingin meraihnya langsung dicegat oleh tangan kiri lelaki itu. Mau tak mau, ia harus mendengar apa lagi permintaan konyolnya.

"Ketahui tempatmu, Tetsuna. Kau bukan orang yang pantas mengabaikan keberadaanku." Bisiknya dingin.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Ya, tentu ia merasa agak takut. Tapi semua itu ia simpan dan sembunyikan dari Akashi. Jika ia tahu, mungkin saja ia akan mengancamnya setiap saat untuk mengikuti semua kemauannya, dan pada ujungnya ialah pemenang dari permainan ini—TIDAK, TIDAK. KALAH DARI AKASHI SEIJURO? DALAM MIMPIMU.

Kuroko bukanlah perempuan yang suka mengalah. Apalagi pada iblis berbadan manusia seperti Akashi ini. maka dari itu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah lelaki ini.

"Tolong kembalikan novelku, Akashi-kun."

Mata berwarna merah-emas itu memicing, tak suka pada intonasi Kuroko dan caranya menatap dirinya. "Kau tak belajar dari apa yang sudah lalu, hm? Ya sudahlah."

Tangan yang memegang novel itu terangkat ke depan wajah Kuroko. Gadis itu membisikkan kalimat terima kasih. Tapi, belum sampai tangannya menyentuh novel misteri tersebut—

Srek! sreeek!

Potongan-potongan kecil kertas putih telah melayang di udara, tepat di hadapan si perempuan yang sudah menanti-nantikan akhir dari cerita di novel itu. Dan sekarang, sebuah novel tebal yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi ia selesaikan sudah berubah menjadi kertas kecil tak berguna. Disinilah, Kuroko Tetsuna dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih.

Kedua tangan kecil pucatnya mengepal menahan amarah. Dan tak perlu ditanya lagi, ekspresinya masih tetap datar, kendati pun berkebalikan dengan segala sumpah serapah dan caci maki yang berada dalam kepalanya, yang bisa saja tumpah melalui mulutnya kapan pun. Dan Kuroko sedang berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tak melakukannya di hadapan lelaki yang sudah membuat kesenangannya sirna ini.

"Kau tahu? Bukannya mencintaimu, aku malah membencimu seumur hidupku."

Dan dengan itu, Kuroko Tetsuna berlari keluar, membawa semua emosinya bersama.

Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuro yang tak mengejarnya dan malah berdiam diri di tempat. Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, dirinya menghela napas dan menyeringai tipis mengingat wajah Kuroko. Datar dan dingin—tetapi sepasang permata biru langit miliknya berkata lain. Matanya mencerminkan betapa panasnya api kemarahan yang terpenjara di dalamnya.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang ia alirkan. Sang emperor hanya ikut meninggalkan ruangan yang masih sepi, kembali menuju kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap. Seringai tipis yang memperlihatkan betapa terhiburnya ia.

Sementara itu, Momoi Satsuki sudah dekat dengan kelasnya. Selagi bersenandung ria, ia mengayun-ayunkan plastik yang berisi roti miliknya dan susu vanilla pesanan Kuroko—sang sahabat tercinta.

Tapi saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan kelasnya, perasaan tak enak dan pikiran negatif menguar di dalam benaknya. Ia melihat sang kapten basket keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan seringai yang tak biasa. Matanya terpaku pada sosok lelaki itu sekian lamanya, sampai tak sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan melewatinya.

Dan ia dengan terburu-buru memasuki kelas.

Seperti dugaannya, Kuroko Tetsuna tak ada.

Ukh, bagaimana dengan susu vanillanya?!

Sekali lagi, sebagai sahabat, Momoi Satsuki mempunyai insting (atau radar) yang kuat mengenai tempat dimana si perempuan berhawa tipis itu berada. Dan batin Momoi mengarahkannya pada ruang klub yang tak digunakan di dekat gudang. Benar saja, ketika pintu berdebu itu dibuka, sesosok Kuroko tengah berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka, membelakangi Momoi. Namun hanya dengan melihat betapa eratnya kepalan tangannya yang sedang bertumpu di bingkai jendela, ia langsung tahu semuanya.

Momoi memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan duluan. "Tsuna-chan, ini susu vanillamu. Kita makan sama-sama, yuk?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendekat padanya tanpa menjawab.

Perlahan, mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Kuroko masih tak mau bicara sepatah kata pun, dan ia masih memendam semuanya sendiri. Seperti biasa. Untungnya Momoi orang yang peka dalam urusan seperti ini. dan ia mengerti betul bagaimana cara mengatasi Kuroko Tetsuna yang ada di sampingnya.

Sekian lama saling diam dan sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, perempuan bermata senada dengan sakura tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Kita bolos saja hari ini!"

Biru langit mengerjap. Iya, perempuan ini kaget saat mendengar ajakan temannya. Tumben-tumbennya ia seperti ini. Mengingat ia paling tak suka membolos maupun melihat orang lain membolos, contohnya seperti teman kecilnya, Aomine Daiki. Momoi lah yang paling sering menjemputnya dan memaksanya untuk latihan atau mengikuti pelajaran. Ia juga sering mengeluh pada Kuroko soal sifat Aomine yang suka membolos ini.

Jadi Kuroko mengamsusikan bahwa Momoi benci membolos.

Tetapi, bukan berarti Kuroko akan menolaknya begitu saja. Ia ingin memperbaiki moodnya sebelum ada yang menjadi korban.

Lalu senyum tipisnya lah yang menjadi jawaban bagi Momoi. Tak perlu berkata lebih banyak lagi, mereka berdua segera pergi keluar ruangan dan pergi diam-diam dari sekolah.

Kuroko bersyukur ia mempunyai teman yang pengertian seperti Momoi.

Sayang sekali seorang manusia berkepala merah melihat dua manusia itu mengendap keluar pagar sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Esoknya Kuroko Tetsuna berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan aura yang tak biasa. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Namun, di sekitar tubuhnya seperti ada cahaya menyilaukan dan juga bunga-bunga mekar yang terus memutari dirinya. Mungkin ia bahagia, entahlah.

Momoi, orang pertama yang melihat perubahan mood Kuroko yang drastis hanya sweatdrop. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti ini? kemana Kuroko yang asli? Jujur saja, ia agak takut dengan sosok Kuroko hari ini. Padahal kemarin wajahnya begitu tak mengenakkan dilihat.

Akhirnya perempuan berambut peach itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Um... Tsuna-chan, kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali?"

Kuroko menoleh, masih dengan aura yang kelewat 'bersinar' tadi. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang khas, "Oh, aku baru membaca novel yang kemarin kubeli bersamamu. Dan baru setengah buku, ceritanya sangat menarik. Banyak alur tak terduga di dalamnya sampai-sampai aku tak sabar untuk lanjut membacanya hari ini. Mungkin hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di perpustakaan atau atap sekolah."

' _I-Ini rekor! Tsuna-chan tak pernah bicara sepanjang ini dalam sehari!'_ jerit Momoi dalam hati. Ia benar-benar syok.

"Eh... begitu, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang melihatmu bisa sebahagia ini."

"Ini semua karenamu, Momoi-san. Terima kasih." Perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya mengulas senyum tipis. Sangaaat tipis. Dan mata merah muda milik Momoi benar-benar beruntung karena bisa melihatnya meski hanya sekilas.

Dan Momoi Satsuki tak dapat menahan diri untuk menjerit senang dan membungkus perempuan malang itu dalam pelukan mautnya.

"TSUNA-CHAN IMUT SEKALI!"

"Ukh, napas—"

Di tengah acara membahagiakan tersebut, lelaki tinggi berkulit tan yang dikenal sebagai Aomine Daiki datang menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"SATSUKI, DIA MAU MATI!" teriaknya sambil melepaskan tangan-tangan teman kecilnya itu dari si gadis berambut biru muda.

"Buat apa kesini, Dai-chan? Mengganggu momen berharga saja!" ujar Momoi kesal. Yang malah membuat perempatan muncul di kepala biru gelap milik Aomine.

"Momen berharga?! Kau nyaris membunuhnya! Ah, lupakan! Akashi menunggu kalian, ia ada di ruang OSIS."

Ada kata 'Akashi' di kalimatnya.

Kuroko membalikkan badan.

Aomine memegang erat kedua pundaknya.

"Kau, yang paling ia tunggu. Aku tak ingin gunting sialannya menancap di kepalaku karena membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

Ugh.

"Aku juga tak mau guntingnya menancap di kepalaku, Aomine-kun."

Sialnya, si pria berkulit gelap itu tak mau mendengarkan berbagai protes yang kedua perempuan tersebut lontarkan. Dan dalam satu-dua kedipan, Aomine telah menyeret mereka berdua ke depan pintu ruang OSIS. Bagaimana ia melakukannya?

"Akashi, ini, mereka berdua." Ucapnya setelah membuka pintu dan membawa mereka masuk.

"Silahkan pergi, Daiki." Titah sang raja absolut singkat, yang membuat Aomine berdecih kesal karena langsung dihusir begitu saja.

"...sudah capek-capek kubawakan, malah menghusirku..."

"Aomine Daiki, guntingku sudah agak tumpul. Apa kau mau menjadi pengasahnya?"

"T-TIDAK, AKASHI! AHAHA, AKU PERGI DULU!"

Dan dengan itu semua, lelaki yang memegang posisi sebagai Power Forward di tim basket Teiko segera melesat keluar dari ruangan dengan hawa mencekam ini. Sungguh beruntung dirinya karena tak mendapat barang segaris luka di tubuhnya.

Mata Momoi maupun Kuroko masih terpana pada pintu yang sudah menutup. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar ketika mendengar suara manly yang dipunya Akashi Seijuro.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian bolos begitu saja kemarin?"

Kalimat yang sang ketua OSIS baru saja keluarkan membuat kedua insan di depannya membisu. Keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi seluruh tangan mereka. Bahkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka di dekat mereka tetap tak membantu menenangkan batin. Justru serasa seperti akan dieksekusi di muka umum, dengan sebuah pemenggal kepala berada di hadapan mereka, menunggu untuk segera memutuskan leher dari badan mereka.

Memang pada kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Tetapi hanya dengan tatapan dingin yang diberikan oleh sepasang orbs merah-emas itu sudah cukup membuat mereka melayangkan pikiran sampai kesana.

"Jawab. Apa alasan kalian."

Nada bicaranya jelas bukan bermaksud untuk bertanya. Melainkan untuk memojokkan Kuroko dan Momoi. Oh, terutama Kuroko tentunya. Kuroko Tetsuna, perempuan biasa yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis yang telah terikat takdir untuk bertemu dan terus terkoneksi dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Dalam hati, si surai merah berpikir tentang betapa menariknya ekspresi datar Kuroko yang 'tak pernah' berubah meski di dalam situasi apapun.

Beruntung, sebelum terjadi apa-apa, kepala sekolah memasuki ruangan dengan seseorang yang tak pernah Momoi lihat sebelumnya. Mungkinkah murid baru? Ah, ia tak peduli. Yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanyalah betapa beruntungnya mereka. Bahkan Momoi dapat mendengar Kuroko menghela napas lega.

"Akashi-san, bisa tolong antarkan Kagami-san ke kelasnya? Oh, dan kalau tidak merepotkan, tolong ajak dia keliling sekolah. Aku ada urusn sebentar lagi, jadi aku tak bisa mengantarnya sendiri." Sehabis berucap demikian, sang kepala sekolah akhirnya menengok ke arah Kuroko dan Momoi yang masih berdiri diam menatapi mereka. "Eh? Apa aku masuk di saat yang tak tepat?"

Sebagai murid teladan dan berbakti kepada guru, sang ketua OSIS berkepala merah ini tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus, tetapi senyuman palsu yang biasa ia berikan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Hebatnya lagi, tiap orang pasti akan tertipu dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak, saya hanya sedang mendisiplinkan mereka. Dan tentu saja saya tak keberatan." Jawabnya kemudian, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum penuh kebingungan dan sebuah alis yang terangkat.

"Mereka? Bukannya hanya ada perempuan rambut merah muda ini?" si kepala sekolah celingukan, mencari sosok kedua. Tapi justru tak mendapatkan hasil dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu!"

Blam!

Pintu pun tertutup kembali.

Akashi memandangi murid baru di depannya. Lalu KuroMomo.

"Kalian, silahkan keluar. Aku akan memanggil kalian lagi lain waktu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, kedua perempuan itu keluar dengan mengucapkan kata 'permisi' dengan sangat cepat. Si surai pink memulai percakapan duluan sembari melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Syukurlah ada murid baru, Tsuna-chan! Kita jadi selamat untuk sementara waktu~" ujarnya riang. Kelegaan terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Temannya yang berambut pendek biru mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, bagaimana Akashi-san tahu kalau kita membolos? dan..." Kuroko menjeda perkataannya. Nampak sedang berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

Momoi mendengus, tak sabar akan kelanjutan dari kalimat gadis bermata dan berambut sebiru langit di sampingnya. "Apa, Tsuna-chan? Aku jadi penasaran, jangan berhenti mendadak!"

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah menghilang tiba-tiba dari sisinya.

"TSUNA-CHAN, KAU DIMANA?! KENAPA KAU MENGHILANG MENDADAAAK!"

:v

Sementara itu, Akashi dan Kagami masih di dalam ruangan. Sampai dua manusia tersebut mendengar suara Momoi yang menyatakan bahwa Kuroko menghilang.

Senyum cerah terbentuk di wajah si murid baru, sebelum ia melepaskan tawa.

"Astaga, anak itu tidak berubah rupanya!"

Apa?

Akashi berpikir bahwa ia salah dengar. Tapi tentu saja, mana mungkin telinganya seperti itu. Salah satu alisnya mengangkat meski samar.

"Kau mengenal Satsuki?"

Si pemilik surai merah darah pun menoleh ke arah si penanya, senyumnya masih menetap. "Aku tidak mengenal yang kau sebut tadi. Tapi aku mengenal yang satunya."

Mendengar hal ini, mata Akashi menyipit. Apa hubungan murid baru ini dengan Kuroko Tetsuna? Apa hanya sebatas teman? Ataukah lebih? Sungguh, ia penasaran. Tapi, apakah tak aneh apabila ia bertanya tentang hubungan mereka? Terutama, ia bertanya pada orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Tapi jika ia tak bertanya dan ternyata ia menyukai ataupun memang pacarnya, itu berarti ia memiliki penghambat dalam kemenangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Tetsuna?" tanyanya datar. Senyum Kagami malah terlihat semakin lebar dari yang tadi.

"Oh, aku temannya!"

Teman, huh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Aku Kagami Taiga, dari Amerika." Orang itu memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat diakhiri dengan menguap lebar tanpa peduli kalau ada guru di sebelahnya. Dan sikap si murid baru tampaknya telah sanggup memunculkan sebuah perempatan di dahi guru malang yang sedang mengajar tersebut.

"Duduklah di bangku kosong disana." Suruh sang guru dengan kesal, menunjuk bangku yang tertata rapi tepat di paling pinggir dari barisan kedua paling belakang. Tapi Kagami memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya—atau memang orang ini tak peka—dan ia pun langsung duduk di bangku yang telah ditujukan padanya tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, pelajaran yang tadinya tertunda kembali dimulai.

Belum ada setengah jam, Kagami Taiga telah menunjukkan raut muka penuh kebosanan. Sudah benar-benar tak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, menurunkan kelopak matanya untuk menghalangi sinar mentari yang makin ganas menusuk iris merah miliknya. Kenapa bangku ini bersinar sekali?

Menikmati angin sepoi menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya, lama-lama ia kembali menguap, perlahan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

Apa itu? Ada hamburger disana? ehuehuehue...

"KAGAMI TAIGA!"

Dugh!

Suara keras akibat kontak penggaris kayu dengan meja sukses menyadarkan siswa baru tersebut sampai ia melompat dan terjatuh dari bangkunya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap sang guru penuh pertanyaan.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu tidur dalam kelasku, kau akan kuhukum. Hmph, berhubung kau ini murid baru, aku akan memberikan peringatan."

Akhirnya si guru pemarah itu kembali ke depan papan tulis—dan jangan lupakan lirikan tajam yang ditujukan khusus pada Kagami.

Pria berambut merah darah itu mengerjapkan matanya, seakan berkata 'apa yang baru saja terjadi' pada dirinya sendiri. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna baik-baik kejadian ini dan ia bangkit, duduk di kursinya kembali dengan muka bete setelah mendengar cekikikan kecil dari murid lain (yang sesekali melirik Kagami hanya untuk melihat betapa konyolnya wajahnya saat itu).

Sekitar tujuh menit berlalu, mata si pembuat onar ini sudah melirik-lirik ke arah jam, berharap dalam beberapa kali lirikan bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran pertama selesai dan ia bisa tidur meski hanya sepuluh menit di waktu pergantian pelajaran. Sayang sekali mata dan otaknya sedang mengerjainya. Karena ketika ia merasa dua puluh menit telah lewat, kenyataannya hanya sekitar tiga menit yang baru saja berlalu.

"Tch, pasti jamnya rusak..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Yang tanpa ia sadari suaranya cukup besar untuk di dengar oleh perempuan berambut biru di belakangnya.

"Tidak, jam itu tak rusak sama sekali. Kau saja yang tidak sabaran."

Kagami merasa jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan untungnya ia bisa menahan teriakan kagetnya. Namun kemudian, ia merasa seperti mengenal suara ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuna sudah menatap datar ke arahnya.

Seandainya anak ini bukan perempuan dan bukan temannya, pasti Kagami sudah melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Tak kusangka kita sekelas." Kata Kagami, menoleh ke depan kembali untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang agak memerah. Entahlah, mungkin karena senang sekelas dengan teman SMPnya atau karena jengkel setelah dikageti?

Kuroko mulai membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar novel yang belum selesai ia baca, tak menjawab pernyataan Kagami. Bukan karena tak tertarik mengobrol setelah sekian lama, melainkan karena barusan guru yang ada di depan kelas memicingkan matanya pada Kagami. Mengawasinya.

Gadis itu pun merobek selembar kertas dengan pelan, dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atasnya sebelum melipat kecil-kecil kertas itu dan melemparnya ke meja si murid baru.

Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya, lalu membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

' _Bagaimana Amerika? Sudah bertemu Himuro-kun dan Alex-san?'_

Kagami tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menghembuskan napas dan mengulum senyum kecil ketika membaca kertas kecil di tangannya. Segera ia menulis jawaban di bawah pertanyaan Kuroko dengan panjang, menceritakan hari-harinya di Amerika—dan tentunya dengan tulisan yang terlalu kecil agar semua ocehannya bisa muat di kertas itu. Selesai menulis, ia melemparkannya ke meja si pengirim. Tak lupa untuk meremukkan kertas itu menjadi semakin kecil.

Padahal Kuroko sudah menulis catatan kecil di bawah untuk tak menghancurkan kertasnya.

Menerima gumpalan surat yang terlihat seperti sampah itu kembali, Kuroko membukanya dan membaca isinya. Memang agak sulit karena tulisan Kagami super kecil dan ia bahkan sampai harus menyipitkan matanya. Hampir seluruh isinya hanya pengalamannya di negara seberang, terkecuali kalimat penutupnya yang dicoret asal. Sayangnya perempuan berambut pendek tersebut bisa melihat apa kata-kata yang ada dibalik coretan itu. Kata-kata yang membuat rasa senangnya melambung tinggi dan membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya setipis benang.

' _P.S :_ _Aku merindukanmu_ _'_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu berderit perlahan, menandakan bahwa seseorang telah membukanya. Serentak mata seluruh penghuni kelas mengarah pada orang asing berambut hitam yang berdiri di pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran, pak. Kuroko Tetsuna di panggil ke ruang osis."

Suaranya lembut. Dilihat dari penampilan dan parasnya entah kenapa ia bisa di bilang cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan bulu mata yang lentik, mata bersorot lembut dan rambut hitam berkilau yang mencapai dagunya.

Para siswi—terkecuali Kuroko—terpana.

Guru satu-satunya yang berada di kelas itu berdehem. "Baiklah, um, Kuroko-san? Kuroko-san? Dimana—"

"Saya disini, pak."

Ternyata perempuan itu sudah berada di samping gurunya, mengenakan wajah datar seperti biasa. Wajah guru itu memucat karena kaget, jantungnya hampir saja meledak.

"K-Kalau begitu silahkan," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar, memberikan jalan untuk Kuroko, yang dengan sopan membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan melewati guru tua tersebut. Melangkah keluar kelas menyusul lelaki utusan osis, pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu sehingga tak menimbulkan suara. Belum ada semenit pelajaran di dalam kelas itu kembali dimulai kembali.

Kuroko mengarahkan penglihatannya ke orang di depannya, yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Mibuchi Reo, salam kenal, Kuroko-san." Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan 'cantik'nya yang beberapa saat kemudian langsung di sambut oleh tangan pucat milik Kuroko.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri?" ucapnya yang malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Mibuchi tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Yah, kurasa tidak." Jawab Mibuchi. "Kau tahu masalah yang membuatmu dipanggil, bukan?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau memang ini masalah membolos, ia tak peduli. Toh, paling Cuma di ceramahi saja. Terkecuali jika ini masalah lain. Yang, ehm, menyangkut masalah pribadi dirinya dengan ketua osis berkepala semerah cabe.

"Hei, santai saja. Sei-chan mungkin hanya akan menceramahimu dan memberi peringatan nanti." sahut Mibuchi memecah keheningan yang mengelilingi mereka. Semenjak mereka perlahan mendekat dengan pintu osis, Mibuchi terus melihat perubahan wajah Kuroko yang entah kenapa semakin datar. Mibuchi menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroko mungkin saja takut bertemu Akashi. Ini hal yang wajar.

Siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak gugup atau takut ketika bertemu dengan Akashi?

Tidak ada.

Kuroko tak mempermasalahkan perihal di ceramahi atau diberi peringatan, atau mungkin saja harus menghadap kepala sekolah. Jujur, ia justru lebih memilih kepala sekolah. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam ruang pribadi ketua osis. Berdua. Hanya dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Banyak skenario yang sempat ia bayangkan di kepalanya. Bahkan sampai tanpa sadar dirinya menabrak Mibuchi yang mendadak berhenti.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan. "Kau melamun, ya? Sebegitu gugupnya? Masuklah."

Oh, sudah sampai rupanya.

Sial.

Mibuchi membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko yang dengan ragu-ragu berjalan masuk. Di balik tumpukan kertas yang meja, terlihat sosok Akashi yang dengan tenang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua osis. Tak sedetik pun mata dwiwarnanya terangkat dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Yang membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sei-chan, aku sudah membawa Kuroko-san kemari." Ucapan Mibuchi sempat menghentikan pergerakan tangan Akashi yang awalnya tengah mengisi lembar-lembar yang Kuroko tak tahu apa isinya, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau boleh keluar, Reo." Ucapnya, mendapat respon 'iya' dari Mibuchi yang segera meninggalkan ruang itu.

Kini tinggal Kuroko dan Akashi.

Masih tak menatap Kuroko, ia memulai. "Jelaskan alasan utama kau melakukan hal yang membuatku harus memanggilmu."

Kuroko yang sadar diri menghela nafasnya. "Aku sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk kemarin—"

"Karena aku merobek novelmu, huh?" potong sang absolut. Wajahnya yang datar membuat Kuroko ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tetapi mengingat novelnya yang sudah menjadi sampah sekarang mengubah rasa penasaran Kuroko sirna tergantikan dengan amarah yang masih membekas.

Meski begitu, Kuroko tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kontrol di depan Akashi hanya karena novel yang bisa ia beli lagi (tapi tentu ia masih tak rela).

Tak mendapat jawaban dari perempuan berwajah datar di seberangnya, Akashi menaikkan kepalanya yang menunduk sedari tadi, hingga dua netra biru dan merah-kuning itu bertemu setelah sekian lama. Anehnya, Kuroko tak begitu merasa takut kali ini.

"Mendekatlah."

Tentu gadis itu masih ragu dengan Akashi. Bisa saja ia merencanakan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan Kuroko. Tapi ia memaksa dirinya untuk maju mendekati meja si ketua osis.

Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya, yang lalu ia letakkan di pinggir meja, tepat di depan Kuroko.

Novel.

Novel yang sama dengan yang ia robek kemarin.

"Ambil dan kembalilah ke kelasmu. Ini 'peringatan' karena kau telah membolos."

Jadi novel ini sebagai tanda maaf darinya, huh?

Ekspresi wajah Kuroko melembut, namun tetap datar. Ia membungkuk dan membisikkan 'terima kasih' dan 'aku tak akan mengulanginya' sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang kecil itu.

Ditatapnya novel yang berada dalam kedua tangannya.

Kenapa ia jadi melembut begini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


End file.
